Alone on the water (german)
by Muecke49
Summary: Deutsche Übersetzung von Mad Lori's "Alone on the water". Sherlock erhält die Diagnose, dass er todkrank ist.


Vorwort: Wer möchte, kann die Orginalstory hier nachlesen.  
s/6914974/1/Alone_On_the_Water

Vielen lieben Dank an Jodis, die spontan als Betaleserin Original und Übersetzung nochmal auf Herz und Nieren geprüft hat und da aufgepasst hat, wo ich geschlafen hab. : )))

Mehr will ich auch gar nicht sagen, denn das war eine der wenigen Geschichten, die mich wirklich sprachlos zurückgelassen hat, weil sie derart gefühlvoll geschrieben wurde. Ich hoffe, ich konnte diese unglaubliche Stimmung auch in der deutschen Version einfangen.

_Sorrow's my body on the waves_

_Sorrow's a girl inside my cave  
I live in a city sorrow built  
It's in my honey, it's in my milk_

_Don't leave my half a heart alone on the water  
Cover me in rag and bone sympathy  
Cause I don't want to get over you._

_\- The National – Sorrow  
_

_Kummer ist mein Körper, auf den Wellen_

_Kummer ist ein Mädchen in meinem Käfig  
Ich lebe in einer Stadt, vom Kummer erbaut  
Es ist in meinem Honig, es ist in meiner Milch_

_Lass mein halbes Herz nicht allein auf dem Wasser zurück  
Hülle mein Mitgefühl in Lumpen  
Denn ich will nicht über dich hinwegkommen._

_\- The National – Sorrow_

Ich sitze da und höre die Worte. Ich bin starr.

Inoperabel. Tief. Intrakranieller Druck. Schrecklich leid. Optionen. Vorkehrungen.

Sherlock sitzt neben mir, die Beine übergeschlagen. Er ist gefasst. "Wie lange habe ich?", ist alles, was er fragt.

Der Neurochirug ist mein Studienkollege vom Bart's. Er ist ein guter Mann. Er schaut mich mitfühlend an, spekulierend, was sie alle machen. Es ist mir relativ egal. "Ein Monat. Höchstens."

Ich habe noch mehr Fragen, aber Sherlock ist bereits aufgestanden. "Danke, Doktor. Komm, John." Und damit ist er aus dem Zimmer. Ich setze dazu an ihm zu folgen.

"John – Es tut mir so leid", sagt mein alter Freund. "Wir können es ihm angenehm machen."

Ich lache. Ich bin überrascht es aus meinem Mund zu hören. "Sein Leben war für ihn nie angenehm. Kein Grund jetzt damit anzufangen."

Die Taxifahrt nach Hause verbringen wir schweigend. Ich starre aus dem Fenster. 'Schau doch. Schau dir die Welt an, sie dreht sich noch.' Ich fühle mich als wäre ich runtergefallen. Sherlocks Finger trommeln auf sein Knie. Er ist aus dem Taxi raus noch bevor es richtig steht und rein in die Wohnung, die Treppenstufen hochrennend. Dann ist er an seinen Fallnotizen. Schauend, wühlend, stapelnd. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er da macht.

Ich stehe nur da. "Sherlock." Er antwortet nicht. "Sherlock!"

"Ich bin gerade nicht daran interessiert meinen emotionalen Zustand zu begutachten, John, was ganz klar deine Absicht ist."

"Wie wäre es dann mit deinem körperlichen Zustand?"

Er schnaubt. "Angesichts dessen, was mir gerade mitgeteilt wurde, was spielt das da noch für eine Rolle?"

"Wir müssen darüber reden."

"Über was?" Er schleudert eine Mappe nach unten und dreht sich, um mich anzusehen. "Das ich noch einen Monat zu leben habe?" Die Worte treffen mich wie der dumpfe Aufprall eines Maschinengewehrs genau ins Rückgrat. "Ich denke, du bist es, der es braucht darüber zu reden."

"Ja, gut, ich brauche es. Sherlock ..."

"Mein einziges Anliegen ist, wie lange ich in der Lage sein werde meine Arbeit fortzuführen, bevor ich unfähig bin."

Ich kann es nicht glauben. "Deine Arbeit?"

Er hält inne, endlich, und sieht mich an. "Ich verlasse mich auf dich, wenn es um die Wahrheit geht, John. Also sag mir die Wahrheit jetzt."

Ich hole tief Luft. Loslassen. Lass es wegschweben, wie einen Ballon. Binde es an dich, so dass du es später zurückholen kannst. "Deine Kopfschmerzen werden schlimmer. Du wirst anfangen Wortfindungsstörungen und Schwierigkeiten beim Sprechen zu haben. Dein Gleichgewicht wird betroffen sein, bald wirst du nicht mehr in der Lage sein zu laufen oder zu stehen. Dein Denkprozess wird gemindert und dein Sehvermögen wird anfangen zu schwinden. Du wirst Übelkeit, Schwindelanfälle, Schmerzen und Muskelschwäche durchleben. Möglicherweise verlierst du das Bewusstsein."

Er nickt. "Du bist dir zweifellos darüber im Klaren, dass die Gleichgewichtsstörungen und der Sprachverlust bereits angefangen haben." Ich nicke zurück. "Ich habe kein Bedürfnis das alles durchzumachen, John." Er sucht meinen Blick. Er sieht gefasst aus, aber ich kenne ihn wie kein anderer, womöglich wie ihn noch nie jemand gekannt hat. Und gerade jetzt kann ich sehen, dass Sherlock verängstigt ist.

"Und ich kann dir nicht dabei zusehen." Schlimmer als der Gedanke ihn zu verlieren ist die Vorstellung zuzusehen, wie sein Verstand verfällt, sich vage darüber bewusst, dass er einst mal etwas besonderes und erstaunliches war, aber unfähig sich zu erinnern wie und warum. Seine unbändige Energie gefangen in einem Körper, der nicht länger seinen Befehlen gehorchen will, im Leid darniederliegend durch das fremde Wachstum tief in seinem Gehirn.

Ich weiß, was er will. Gott hilf mir, es ist eine Befreiung. "Ich werde für dich sorgen."

Seine Gesichtszüge werden minuziös weicher. "Ich weiß, das wirst du." Dann ist seine steinerne Fassung zurück. "Keine Injektionen."

Ich bin augenblicklich verwirrt. "Das wäre der einfachste Weg."

"Ich will nicht, dass irgendein Verdacht auf dich fällt. Es muss glaubhaft sein, dass ich es getan habe. Gibt es Tabletten?"

"Ja. Es dauert dann etwas länger. Eine halbe Stunde. Aber es wird schmerzlos sein."

"Gut. Lager die Tabletten ein und wir holen sie, wenn der Tag kommt. Ich werde weiter arbeiten und du wirst niemanden von meinem Zustand erzählen, verstanden?"

Ich verstehe. Ich verstehe, dass ich dieser Bitte nicht folgen kann und er weiß, dass ich es nicht kann, aber dass jedermann die angenehme Fantasie aufrechterhalten wird, dass es niemand weiß. "In Ordnung."

"Wir werden entscheiden, wann es soweit ist. Wer immer mich sehen will, dem sollte ich es vermutlich erlauben, aber den letzten Tag verbringe ich allein."

Meine Kehle zieht sich zu. "Allein?"

"Ja. Ich hoffe, du kannst dir an dem Tag in der Praxis freinehmen. Es wird kurzfristig sein."

Erleichterung überflutet mich. "Ah. Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden es verstehen."

Er hört etwas in meiner Stimme und macht einen Schritt auf mich zu. "John. Als ich sagte 'allein', da meinte ich ..." Er räuspert sich. "Gut. Ich hoffe, dass ist für dich akzeptabel."

Akzeptabel. Mein bester Freund hat mich gerade darüber informiert, dass er seinen letzten Tag auf dieser Erde allein mit mir verbringen will. Nichts davon ist akzeptabel.

Mein Verstand hat hat die Wahrheit, dass er tatsächlich gehen wird, noch nicht angefasst. Ich kann mich nur schwer an ein Leben ohne ihn erinnern. Er hat sich hinterrücks in all meine Erinnerungen geschlichen, als wäre er schon immer da gewesen. Er ist dort in Afghanistan, auf der nächsten Pritsche sitzend, die anderen Männer kommentierend, belästigt mich während ich versuche jemanden zusammenzuflicken. Er ist im Barts, unterbricht meine Studien, um mich in die Leichenhalle zu zerren, stiehlt meine Lehrbücher und markiert meine Fehler mit rotem Textmarker. Er ist mit mir in der Schule, zu Hause, im Park, wo ich als Kind gespielt habe.

Ich stehe in unserem Wohnzimmer und beobachte, wie er wieder an seine Fallmappen geht. An einem Punkt im Verlauf der vergangenen zwei Jahre wurden er und ich zu einem Hybrid. Sherlock-und-John. Die Transplantation war derart vollkommen, dass selbst wenn wir mal für Tage oder Wochen getrennt waren, wie es gelegentlich mal vorkommt, dann fühle ich immer noch diese unsichtbare Nahtstelle die mich mit ihm verbindet. Für einen Moment bin ich wütend. Weil er nicht derjenige sein wird, der eine Hälfte von sich abtrennen muss und zurückkehren muss in ein Leben als einzelnes Wesen. John-und-[editiert]. Die Naht wird bleiben, denke ich. Ich werde die Narbe tief in mir tragen, als Erinnerung an das, was ich verloren habe.

Wir stellen einander als Mitbewohner vor. Was wir wirklich meinen ist, dass wir Freunde sind. Manche vermuten wir sind ein Liebespaar. Nichts davon trifft es wirklich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es ein Wort für das gibt, was wir sind. Harry hat uns mal "Hetero Lebensgefährten" genannt. Sherlock mochte es. Es brachte ihn zum lachen. Ich weiß nach wie vor nicht, ob es das trifft oder nicht. Wir sind nur – nun, wir sind nur wir.

Alles was ich weiß ist, dass da ein tiefes Loch in meiner Brust ist, und es ist klaffend groß und leer und in einer Minute wird es mich verschlingen, und ich kann ihn das nicht sehen lassen. "Ich muss mal für eine Weile weg", sag ich. Meine Schuldgefühle, ihn mit den gerade erst erhaltenen Neuigkeiten allein zu lassen, werden von dem Wissen gemildert, dass er lieber alleine bleibt als sich mit meinen ausbrechenden Gefühlen auseinandersetzen zu müssen.

Er nickt mir lediglich knapp zu. "Bis später."

Ich dreh mich um und polter die Treppe herunter. Mein Magen krampft sich zusammen. Ich muss mich für einen Moment an der Wand festhalten. Ich schaffe es nach draußen und rufe ein Taxi herbei.

Ich reiße mich zusammen bis ich bei Sarah bin. Noch eine Beziehung in meinem Leben, die jeder Kategorisierung trotzt. Feste Freundin? Nein. Freundin? Ja, aber mehr. Bettgenossin? Gelegentlich. Das mag es treffen, abgesehen davon, dass sie mehr als jeder andere über das weiß, was ich mit Sherlock durchmache. Sie weiß von der Naht. Sie macht es uns unmöglich das zu haben, worauf wir anfangs gehofft hatten, aber dennoch unmöglich uns in die Komfortzone einer Freundschaft zurückzuziehen. So schweben wir weiter im Bereich des Undefinierten. Sie trifft andere. Ich habe nur Sherlock.

Sie sieht mein Gesicht und zieht mich rein. "Was ist passiert?"

Ich zittere. "Sherlock."

"Was hat er jetzt wieder getan?"

"Er ist hingegangen und hat einen verdammten Hirntumor bekommen."

Sie hält mich, während ich einen waschechten von Weinkrämpfen begleiteten Zusammenbruch von der Art habe, für den ich mich vermutlich schämen sollte, aber irgendwie hat mich das Leben mit Sherlocks ständiger Distanziertheit bemerkenswert unbefangen zurückgelassen in Bezug auf meine eigenen, wie auch immer gearteten Gefühle. Ich wurde zum Abbild seiner Menschlichkeit. Ich muss all die Emotionen ausdrücken, welche er unterdrückt, so erfülle ich letztlich eine doppelte Aufgabe.

Ich erzähle ihr von den Tabletten, die ich brauche, und von Sherlocks Plan. Halb erwarte ich, dass sie protestiert, doch sie nickt lediglich und bietet ihre Hilfe an.

"Was denkst du, wie lang es dauert bis er – genug hat?", fragt sie leise.

Ich halte einen kalten Waschlappen auf mein geschwollenes Gesicht. So wie ich gerade aussehe kann ich nicht nach Hause gehen. "Ich denke nicht mehr als ein paar Wochen. Es schreitet so verdammt schnell voran, Sarah. Ich habe die ersten Kopfschmerzen bei ihm letzte Woche bemerkt, Teufel nochmal." Ich höre, wie meine Stimme wegbricht.

Sarah glättet meine Haare an der Schläfe. "Es tut mir so leid, John."

"Das ist nicht fair. Warum er?"

"Warum irgendjemand?"

"Aber er ist – wir brauchen ihn. Die Menschen wissen nicht, was er macht, wie viel er macht." Ich reibe mir mit dem feuchten Lappen übers Gesicht und lasse meinen Kopf auf die Couch zurückfallen. "Ich muss zurück gehen. Ich brauche Urlaub von der Praxis. Er sollte nicht allein sein. Er braucht irgendwann vielleicht medizinische Unterstützung."

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Natürlich. Aber das ist nicht der Grund." Ich schau sie nur an. "Es ist okay, es zuzugeben."

"Was?"

"Das du so viel Zeit wie nur möglich mit ihm verbringen willst, bevor es zu Ende ist."

"Meine Lippen zittern wieder. Das Ende. Das Ende von ihm. Gott, das kann nicht wahr sein. "Ich dachte, wir hätten alle Zeit der Welt."

Sarah nimmt mich erneut in den Arm und ich weine noch etwas. Ich fühl mich töricht, aber besser ich lasse es jetzt raus. Ich kann das nicht vor Sherlock machen.

Und sie hat recht. Sowie ich wieder zu Hause bin, werde ich nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen.

Er arbeitet. Ich geh nicht in die Praxis. Wir nehmen einen Fall nach dem anderen an. Er schläft nicht, so gilt das auch für mich. Ich halte kurze Schläfchen, wenn er ein Bad nimmt oder wenn er mit etwas beschäftigt ist bei dem ich ihm nicht helfen kann.

Ich nehme Lestrade beiseite und erkläre ihm im Stillen die Situation. Er schaut ergriffen drein, fängt sich aber schnell wieder. Ich verspreche ihm, dass ich es ihn wissen lasse, wenn die Entscheidung getroffen wurde. Ich mache das selbe für Angelo. Ich weiß, er wird die Nachricht verbreiten.

Sherlock ist unerbittlich, dass wir es Mrs. Hudson nicht erzählen. Ausnahmsweise stimme ich zu. Wenn wir es machen werden wir nicht verhindern können, dass sie vollkommen am Boden ist. Wir wollen warten, bis es sich nicht mehr länger aufschieben lässt.

Sarah bringt mir die Tabletten. Zwei Tabletten, weiß und glatt. Ich trage sie ständig bei mir. Er wird sie nicht ohne meinen Beistand nehmen, und es würde zu ihm passen, dass er immer frustrierter lediglich sagt zur Hölle damit und sie in einem Ausbruch des Grolls runterspült, und die Vorstellung vom Einkaufen zurück zu kommen und ihn zu finden – nun. Ich behalte die Tabletten bei mir am Körper.

Für ein paar Tage scheint es ihm nicht schlechter zu gehen. Dann, diese Anspannung in seinem Gesicht die Kopfschmerzen anzeigt, welche nicht mehr durch die Schmerzmittel verschwinden, die ich ihm gebe. Er stolpert ab und zu. Ich stehe näher bei ihm, wenn wir an einem Tatort sind.

Eine Woche nach der Diagnose finde ich ihn im Badezimmer, während er sich erbricht. Er ist blass und verschwitzt. Ich gebe ihm etwas Compazine (1) und es scheint zu helfen.

(1) Starkes Mittel gegen Übelkeit und Erbrechen.

An dem Tag hat er seine erste auffällige Wortfindungsstörung. Er steht da, bereit alles darzulegen und plötzlich wollen die Worte nicht kommen. Ich sehe seinen Kiefer arbeiten, seine Augen, sein Verstand ist bereit uns zu zeigen, wie die Hinweise zusammenpassen, und die Worte wollen ihm nicht einfallen. Er schaut zu mir auf mit Panik in den Augen, kaum sichtbar hinter dem Schleier der immer Sherlocks Gefühlszustand verhüllt. Der Schleier, hinter den normalerweise nur ich sehen kann und das auch nur selten. "John", stottert er.

"Was ist das?", sage ich, zeige auf etwas, irgendetwas, das nichts mit dem zu tun hat, was er ursprünglich sagen wollte.

Er schaut weg. "Ein älteres Citroen Modell." Und er holt tief Luft, kommt zurück und ist in der Lage seine Deduktion für uns auszulegen. Sally runzelt die Stirn. Lestard seufzt und wir tauschen einen schnellen Blick.

Es fängt an.

Ich komme vom Einkaufen heim und treffe Mycroft, der gerade runterkommt. Er sieht blass und erschöpft aus. "Oh, John", sagt er verhalten. "Entschuldigung, ich habe Sie verpasst."

"Dann hätten Sie mit Ihrem Besuch nicht warten sollen, bis ich unterwegs war", sage ich gereizt. Wenn Mycroft glaubt, ich wäre so dumm, dann hat er nicht aufgepasst.

"Sherlock hatte etwas Geschäftliches mit mir zu besprechen."

Ich nicke. "Ich gehe besser hoch" Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für ihn.

Sherlock sitzt in seinem Ledersessel, auf seinen überkreuzten Beinen. Mit einer Bewegung leitet er mich auf den anderen Sessel. "Setz dich, John. Da gibt es geschäftliches zu regeln. Es gefällt mir nicht mit solchen Dingen Zeit zu verschwenden, aber es scheint notwendig zu sein.

Ich setze mich. "Worum geht es?"

Er streckt mir einige Papiere entgegen. Ich erkenne es. Es ist eine Vollmacht für ein dauerhaftes Betreuungsrecht. "Für den Fall, dass unsere Pläne schief gehen", sagt er. "Sollte ich kollabieren oder dramatisch abbauen, wirst du befugt sein medizinische Entscheidungen für mich zu treffen."

Ich hatte gedacht, ich würde dabei etwas fühlen, aber ich fühle nichts. Es ist, wie er sagt. Nur Geschäft. Das Geschäft des Sterbens. Ich unterzeichne das Papier. "Hier."

Er runzelt die Stirn. "Ich hatte nicht erwartet das du so – ausgeglichen bist."

"Wir werden es nicht brauchen. Du wirst dies zu deinen Bedingungen machen."

"Ich hoffe, du hast recht." Er räuspert sich. "Ich habe mein Testament geändert. Du bekommst alles, abgesehen von ein paar familiären Erinnerungsstücken, die Mycroft bekommt. Zöger nicht alles von mir in der Bekanntschaft zu verteilen, ganz wie du es für richtig hältst."

Ich seufze. "Ich will nichts, was mal dir gehört hat, Sherlock."

"Dann verbrenn alles", sagt er mit scharfer Stimme. "Was für einen Unterschied macht es? Alles was mir ist, ist sowieso schon dein, nichts davon ist wichtig, und ich werde so oder so nicht wissen was aus meinen Habseligkeiten wird, also nimm dir was du magst und stell den Rest für die Müllmänner raus."

Ich schau ihn nur an. Er erwidert den Blick. Ich bin vom Lärm all dessen betäubt, was wir nicht aussprechen.

Zwei Tage später stolpert Sherlock zweimal und fällt fast. Beim zweiten Mal führe ich ihn zu einer nahen Bank und setze ihn hin. Er ist heute sehr still gewesen.

"Ich kann auf meinem rechten Auge nichts mehr sehen, John", flüstert er. Ich kann das Zittern in seiner Stimme hören. "Es verschwand vor einer halben Stunde."

Ich nicke nur. "Wir sollten heimgehen."

"Der Fall ist fast abgeschlossen. Lass ihn uns beenden." Er sieht mich an, bittend.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte es stoppen", flüstere ich.

Er streckt die Hand aus und greift meine. Ich ergreife sie fest. Es ist mir zutiefst egal, ob jemand einen falschen Eindruck gewinnt.

Wir beenden den Fall. Sherlock hält sich an mir fest als wir die Stufen zu unserer Wohnung erklimmen. Sein Gleichgewicht hat über den Tag hinweg alarmierend abgebaut.

Ich setze ihn hin und nehme seinen Blutdruck. Er ist hoch. Sein Puls rast. Er hat Fieber. Seine Pupillen reagieren ungleichmäßig. Er kann mir das Ergebnis am Gesicht ablesen. Ich will aufstehen, doch er hält mich zurück. "John", sagt er und ich weiß, was kommen wird.

"Nicht jetzt", murmel ich.

"Es ist Zeit."

Mein Blick trifft seine Augen. "Bitte, Sherlock."

"Es ist Mittwoch, oder?"

"Ja."

Er seufzt. "Freitagnacht dann."

Das ist der Plan. Zwei Tage Vorlauf. Der erste Tag wird für die Leute in seinem Leben sein, die einfach vorbeischauen, um ihm eine Frage zu stellen oder ihm etwas zu geben. Der zweite Tag ist für uns.

Die Tabletten fühlen sich sehr schwer in meiner Tasche an.

Am nächsten Morgen sind Sherlocks Kopfschmerzen so schlimm, dass er das Licht kaum ertragen kann. Ich habe für diesen Fall stärkere Schmerzmittel bereit gelegt und sie helfen. Er besteht darauf seine normale Kleidung zu tragen. Er tut so als hätte er nicht vor heute jemanden zu sehen, aber er weiß, was kommen wird.

Unser erster Punkt auf der Tagesordnung ist der eine, den wir am meisten fürchten. Es ist an der Zeit, es Mrs. Hudson zu erzählen. Wir gehen nach unten in ihre Wohnung und lassen sie sich hinsetzen.

Sie weint und klammert sich an ihn. Sherlock umarmt sie ebenfalls und beteuert ihr, dass er keine Schmerzen hat, das alles sehr friedlich sein wird. Sie umarmt mich ebenfalls. Sie will mit uns nach oben kommen, um sich um uns zu kümmern, doch Sherlock ist beharrlich. Wir versprechen ihr, sie morgen wieder zu besuchen. Sie verdient eine Ausnahme von Sherlocks "allein"-Bedingung.

Molly ist unser erster Besucher. Sie gibt sich besonders viel Mühe fröhlich zu sein und gibt vor vollkommen unwissend zu sein bezüglich der Dinge, die sie nicht wissen soll. "Ich habe für Sie noch mehr Tattoos gesammelt", sagt sie und reicht ihm einen Stapel Fotos.

"Danke", sagt er.

"Auf der Rückseite hab ich Notizen gemacht, mit den Informationen die Sie immer sammeln, damit Sie diese archivieren können."

"Wie aufmerksam. Ich bin mir sicher, die hier werden nützlich sein."

Molly beißt sich auf ihre Lippe. "Also – Ich habe einen John Doe reinbekommen. Wenn ihn niemand beansprucht, können Sie für dieses Kniescheibenexperiment vorbeikommen, wenn Sie mögen."

"Großartig. Wann wird das sein?"

"Wir müssen eine Woche warten." Sie weiß, was sie sagt.

Sherlock lächelt. "Ich seh Sie dann."

Kurz entgleisen ihr die Gesichtszüge, doch sie fasst sich schnell wieder. "Ich muss gehen", sagt sie und springt auf. Sie schaut noch einen Moment auf ihn nieder, beugt sich runter und küsst seine Wange. "Lebwohl, Sherlock", schafft sie noch zu sagen.

Er scheint etwas gerührt zu sein. "Alles Gute, Molly."

Sie dreht sich um und flieht, wobei sie mir einen knappen Blick zuwirft. Ich höre, wie sie zu weinen anfängt als sie die Tür erreicht. Sherlock seufzt tief.

"Ich hoffe, die anderen schlagen sich besser", sagt er.

Leider ist Sally Donovan unser nächster Besucher und sie ist eine miserable Schauspielerin. Sie ist viel zu fröhlich und kann sich scheinbar nicht dazu überwinden ihn so zu beschimpfen, wie sie es üblicherweise macht. Es ist nervenaufreibend. Sie geht nach nur wenigen Minuten wieder und sieht dabei von sich selbst angewidert aus. An der Tür treibe ich sie in die Ecke. "Sie hätten sich mehr Mühe geben können", flüstere ich.

"Er verdient das nicht", sagt sie.

"Aus diesem Grund erst recht. Ich habe doch sehr deutlich gemacht, dass ihr alle ihn normal behandeln sollt. Das war nicht normal."

"Wie soll ich ihn Freak nennen und beleidigen, wenn ich weiß, dass er morgen Nacht ..." Sie verstummt. "Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie das machen."

"Ich tue, was ich tun muss."

Sie schnaubt. "Manche Dinge ändern sich nie. Auf Wiedersehen, John."

Anderson taucht gerade nach dem Mittagessen auf. "Hier", schnauzt er und wirft eine Papiertüte zu Sherlock. "Die Faserproben, die Sie wollten. Besser Sie wirken ein paar Wunder der Deduktion, denn das ist alles, was wir haben."

Sherlock grinst. "Ich bin mir sicher da werden genügend Hinweise sein, sogar für Sie, Anderson."

"Es ist erschreckend, dass Sie überall in die Nähe einer offiziellen Ermittlung dürfen."

"Sie nehmen mir die Worte geradewegs aus dem Mund."

"Ich bleibe nicht hier stehen und lasse mich von Ihnen beleidigen", schnappt Anderson.

"Dann setzen Sie sich doch hin, so ist es bequemer!", schnappt Sherlock zurück und sieht dabei nahezu vergnügt aus.

"Ich habe keine Zeit für so was." Er stößt energisch seine Hand in den Handschuh. "Sie sind ein unerträglicher Bastard."

"Und Sie sind eine wandelnde Neudefinition von Dummheit."

"Ein schönes Leben noch." Anderson stolziert aus dem Raum. Ich folge ihm zur Tür.

"Danke", murmel ich.

Er schaut mich an und ich schwöre, er sieht beinah bedauernd aus. "Passen Sie auf ihn auf."

"Das werde ich."

Wir haben kaum einen ruhigen Moment an diesem Tag. Sherlock ist froh darüber. Ich weniger. Ich bin eifersüchtig auf die verbliebene Zeit, jede kostbare Minute die vergeht ist eine, die ich nicht mit ihm verbringen werde. Nicht so lang, wie andere Leute hier durchströmen, einer nach dem anderen.  
Manche denen er geholfen hat kommen her, nur um ihm etwas Gebäck vorbeizubringen, ohne Grund, nur gedacht du magst es vielleicht, oh ich bin bloß an diesem Blumenladen vorbeigelaufen und sah diesen Strauß und dachte er würde hier für etwas Farbe sorgen, oh, diese dämliche Schokolade, ich sollte sie meiner Schwester bringen, du magst sie nicht vielleicht haben, magst du?

Es wird Nacht. Sherlock ist heute kaum aus dem Sessel heraus gekommen. Ich muss sein Gleichgewicht kontrollieren, also lass ich ihn während einer Pause aufstehen und beobachte ihn beim herumlaufen. Er wirkt mehr oder weniger stabil. Ich mache ihm einen Tee.

Lestrade taucht kurz nach Acht auf. In seiner Gegenwart können wir die Fassade nicht aufrecht halten, denn es gibt offizielle Angelegenheiten, mit denen wir uns befassen müssen.

"Ich mache was ich kann, um sicherzustellen, dass es keine Untersuchung geben wird."

"Ich werde die Tabletten selber nehmen, es ist mein eigener freier Wille. Aber John könnte immer noch zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, weil er mich nicht gestoppt hat. Er ist eine medizinische Fachkraft, er hat eine gezielte Verpflichtung andere davor zu bewahren sich selber Schaden zuzufügen."

"Alles was er sagen muss ist, dass er nicht im Zimmer war und nicht wusste, dass Sie etwas genommen haben bis es zu spät war."

Sherlock nickt. "Ich nehme an, das muss reichen."

"Ich nehme das Risiko auf mich, Sherlock." Mein Gott, ich habe mich für diesen Mann vor Bomben, Kugeln und wütende Wikinger geworfen und jetzt ist er besorgt wegen der Gefahren für mich?

"Nein", sagt er scharf. "Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du etwas riskierst."

"Schau", sagt Lestrade. "Ich bin mir zu 98% sicher, dass ich jede Art von Untersuchung aufheben kann. Es ist illegal, ja, aber in Fällen wie diesem – die Meisten von uns würden nur gleich wieder wegsehen, auf jeden Fall."

Sherlock sieht nicht gänzlich überzeugt aus. "Ich möchte Ihr Versprechen, dass John in keinster Weise unter Tatverdacht gerät."

Lestrade nickt. "Sie haben es, soweit es in meiner Macht liegt." Er lächelt uns schräg an. "Was dagegen, wenn ich noch ein paar Dinge mit Ihnen durchgehe?"

Sherlock lebt auf. "Ich bitte darum."

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbringt Lestrade damit Hinweise, Umstände, Situationen zu skizzieren und Sherlocks Gedanken aufzunehmen. Ich sitze auf der Lehne von Sherlocks Sessel, werfe etwas ein, wenn es berechtigt ist. Die meiste Zeit lauschte ich aber nur Sherlocks Stimme. Einmal schau ich runter und sehe, dass Sherlock meinen Pullover festhält, ein zarter verstohlener Kniff mit dem er meinen Ärmel zwischen zwei Fingern seiner rechten Hand hält, gerade so als müsse er sich versichern, dass ich da bin – oder womöglich, dass er noch da ist.

Ich erkenne, wie die ganzen Indizien zusammenhängen und begreife, dass Lestrade ungelöste Fälle durchgeht, in denen niemand mehr ermittelt. Jahre, womöglich Jahrzehnte alt. Mir wird klar, dass das hier seine letzte Chance ist. Und Sherlocks ebenso. Ich frage mich, ob es ihm schwerer fällt sein Leben aufzugeben oder seine Arbeit. Gibt es da in seiner Vorstellung überhaupt einen Unterschied?

Wir erwarten Mycroft um zehn Uhr. Sarah schlüpft um neun Uhr dreißig herein. Ich bin überrascht sie zu sehen. "Wusstest du es nicht?", sagt sie. "Er hat mich angeschrieben. Er bat mich zu kommen."

Ich bin verwirrt. Sie und Sherlock haben nicht gerade ein sonderlich freundschaftliches Verhältnis. Es gab Momente, da fühlte ich mich wie das kleine Fähnchen in der Mitte eines Seil beim Tauziehwettbewerb. Meine wenigen männlichen Bekanntschaften beklagen sich immer bei mir, weil Sherlock unvermeidlich gewinnt. Sie verstehen es nicht. Sherlock gewinnt immer. Er ist, wie ein Himmelskörper mit einer eigenen Schwerkraft, die mich in seiner Umlaufbahn festhält.

Sarah kommt mit mir nach oben. Sherlocks Miene hellt sich auf als er sie sieht und winkt ihr, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Er schaut mich eindringlich an. "John, kann ich etwas Tee bekommen? Bitte?"

Ich nicke. Er möchte alleine mit ihr sprechen.

Ich trödel in der Küche herum, strecke die Nase heraus und sehe, wie sie die Köpfe zusammenstecken und sich eifrig unterhalten. Jedoch währt das Gespräch nicht lange. Sie steht auf und ich sehe, dass sie seine Hand drückt. Ich reiche Sherlock seinen Tee und begleite sie an die Tür.

Als sie sich umdreht, hat sie Tränen in den Augen. Sie drückt mich fest. "Was wollte er?", frage ich.

"Was denkst du?" Sie löst die Umarmung. "Er will, dass ich auf dich aufpasse. Er sagte, 'John wird es hart treffen.' Er will, dass ich darauf achte, dass du genügend isst und schläfst. Nachdem, du weißt schon."

"Hmm. Jemand ist sich seiner Bedeutung sehr sicher." Ich versuche es unbekümmert wirken zu lassen , scheitere aber grandios.

"Ich denke, es ist eher so, dass Jemand keine Zeit mehr hat, um noch etwas vorzutäuschen", sagt sie und sucht meinen Blick. "John, du musst tun, was du für richtig hältst. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie du empfinden sollst. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was wahr ist. Ich kann dir sagen, dass er stirbt und du bist alles, woran er denken kann."

Ich bin sprachlos.

Sarah geht und für ein paar wenige Minuten sind wir allein. "Bist du müde?", frage ich, ihm gegenüber sitzend, so dass sich unsere Knie fast berühren.

"Mir geht es gut."

Ich hole tief Luft. "Sherlock, ich muss dich das noch einmal fragen. Bist du dir wegen deiner Mutter sicher?"

Er schaut mir in die Augen. "Ich bin mir sicher."

Er und Mycroft haben entschieden, dass es ihr nicht gesagt wird, bis es vorbei ist. Sherlock denkt, dass es so weniger grausam wäre, weniger schmerzvoll für sie, nichts zu wissen bis es eben getan ist. Ich denke, es ist grausamer ihr die Chance zu verwehren Abschied zu nehmen. Aber in diesem Punkt sind sie hart und einig, wie selten sonst. Ich unternehme einen allerletzten Versuch. Ich mag Sherlocks Mutter sehr gern und ich habe das Gefühl, sie wird mir das hier nie vergeben. Nicht nur, weil ich es ihr verschweige, sondern weil ich diesen ganzen Tag mit ihm habe, wohingegen sie nichts hat. "Sie sollte diese Chance haben, die auch alle anderen bekommen haben", sag ich.

"Mummy verachtet Abschiede, sie ist beschissen darin. Sie weiß dann nicht, was sie tun soll. Nein, so ist es besser. Und es ist nicht nur wegen ihr", sagt Sherlock nun. Sein Kopf schlingert ein wenig von links nach rechts. Schmerzmittel. Er schaut mir in die Augen. "Ich kann nicht, John. Ich kann es nicht tun. Ich kann ihr nicht in die Augen schauen und das tun."

Aus einem Impuls heraus strecke ich meine Hand aus und greife nach seiner. Seine langen Finger winden sich fest um meine. Dankbar. "Ich verstehe." Ich tue es, in gewisser Weise. Sherlock hat zwei gleich entsetzliche Optionen. Ich denke, er hat das Recht darauf die zu wählen, die ihm in seinen letzten Stunden am wenigsten Qual bereiten wird.

Dann ist Mycroft da und ich gehe zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen. Sherlocks Augen bitten mich zu bleiben und so nehme ich wieder meinen Platz auf der Lehne seines Sessels ein.

Ich spüre erneut ein schwaches Ziehen an meinem Pullover. Verursacht durch seine Fingerspitzen.

Mycroft sieht ein wenig gebrochen aus als er geht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sherlock es sieht. Er umarmt seinen Bruder sogar, bevor dieser geht. Er steht dieser Art von Kontakt nicht total feindselig gegenüber. Er umarmt Mrs. Hudson ständig und er umarmt mich ziemlich regelmäßig. Aber er und Mycroft sind nicht so.

Mycroft zieht mich in den Flur. "Ich hoffe Sie wissen, was ich Ihnen anvertraue", sagt er.

Ich nicke. "Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen."

"Seltsamerweise hab ich das nie gemacht. Nicht, wenn es Sie betraf. Hmm. Das ist interessant."

Als ich wieder hochkomme ist Sherlock auf den Beinen. Er sieht relativ stabil aus. "Ich denke, ich sollte schlafen", sagt er.

Ich grinse. "Das ist etwas, von dem ich nie gedacht hätte es je von dir zu hören."

Er lächelt ein wenig. "Was sonst soll ein Mann machen, wenn dessen Arbeit beendet ist?"

Mein Grinsen zerfällt. Beendet.

Ich helfe ihm ins Bett, nachdem er sich umgezogen hat. "John, ich ..." Er stoppt, den Mund geöffnet, dann winkt er ab.

"Nein, was ist?"

Er seufzt. "Ich glaube, ich möchte nicht alleine sein."

Ich nicke. "Ich bin gleich zurück, in Ordnung?" Er schaut mich nur mit großen Augen an. Die Erkrankung und die Medikamente haben einen Teil seiner Abwehrmechanismen abgetragen. Es ist beeindruckend, dass er so viel von sich selbst bewahrt hat, wie er es getan hat. Nach allem, was er durchgemacht hat, wären die meisten Menschen reduziert auf heulende Schatten ihrer selbst.

Ich zieh einen Pyjama an und geh wieder nach unten in sein Zimmer. Ich steige zu ihm ins Bett. Es fühlt sich nicht merkwürdig an, das zu tun. Er rutscht näher, bis er seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter legen kann. So liegen wir eine Weile ohne zu schlafen. Schließlich dämmert Sherlock weg. Ich starre auf sein schlaffes Gesicht. Ich schaffe es nicht wegzusehen. Ich kann nicht über die Tatsache nachdenken, dass ich in vierundzwanzig Stunden dieses Gesicht nie mehr sehen werde. Die ganzen außergewöhnlichen Winkel und Grübchen, die überirdische Blässe, verschlimmert durch seinen Zustand.

Ich schlafe nicht. Ich schaue ihn nur an. Ich beobachte das auf und ab seines Brustkorbs beim Atmen und kann nicht aufhören mir den Moment auszumalen, den ich bald mitansehen muss. Und ich erhalte einen kleinen flüchtigen Eindruck von dem Schmerz, der später auf mich wartet. Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben ihn jetzt zu fühlen. Ich muss jetzt für ihn da sein, in diesen letzten Stunden. Ich muss es weit von mir schieben bis es vorbei ist, aber ich weiß. Ich weiß, worauf ich mich gefasst machen muss.

Ich hasse das Universum, ich hasse die Kraft, die es regiert, welche auch immer das sein mag, seien es Gottheiten, das Schicksal oder der Strom der Zufälle. Wer-immer oder was-auch-immer sie sind, ich hasse sie dafür, dass sie mich in seine Umlaufbahn gebracht haben. Ich hasse Mike Stamford dafür, dass er uns einander vorgestellt hat. Ich hasse denjenigen, wer auch immer er war, der mich angeschossen hat und mich dadurch von Afghanistan nach Hause geschickt hat. Ich hasse England für meine niedrige Rente, wegen der ich einen Mitbewohner brauchte. Ich hasse diese Wohnung dafür so bezaubernd zu sein, dass ich mich nicht umgedreht und sie verlassen habe, sobald ich sie sah. Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er interessant ist und so durch und durch anziehend, dass ich nicht gesagt habe zur Hölle mit dir und losgezogen bin, um einen langweiligen Mitbewohner zu finden.

Einen langweiligen Mitbewohner. Gibt es so etwas überhaupt? Hätte ich einen haben können? Wie  
hätte mein Leben in den vergangenen zwei Jahren dann ausgesehen? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mein Leben mit Sherlock gegen irgendetwas eintauschen würde.

Selbst wenn das bedeuten würde, dass mein Herz jetzt nicht zerbricht.

Am nächsten Morgen scheint es ihm besser zu gehen. Eine vorübergehende Atempause, doch gerade zur rechten Zeit. Wir hetzen uns nicht. Heute ist der Tag. Sein letzter Tag.

"Was möchtest du unternehmen?", frag ich. Die Vorstellung zu entscheiden, wie man seinen letzten Tag auf Erden verbringen möchte ist so erschreckend kompliziert, dass ich sicher bin es würde mich lähmen, aber ich bin mir ebenso sicher, dass er einen Plan hat.

Er schaut aus dem Fenster, komplett angezogen, und nur für einen Moment ist es als wäre nichts passiert. Alles ist gut.

Ich hasse alles.

"Ich möchte ausgehen", sagt er.

"Aus? Wohin?" Ich fühle erneut dieses eifersüchtige Ziehen. Ich brauche diese Zeit, verdammt nochmal. Wo will er hingehen?

"Aus. In die Stadt."

Oh. Das könnte gut werden. "Etwas herumfahren? Deine Lieblingsplätze?"

"Genau so." Er wendet sich vom Fenster ab. "Es gibt drei Dinge auf der Welt, die mir wirklich wichtig sind, deswegen möchte ich die Zeit nutzen, um mich von ihnen zu verabschieden. Das erste ist meine Arbeit. Darum habe ich mich letzte Nacht gekümmert. Das zweite ist diese Stadt. Also lass uns das jetzt machen."

Ich kenne die Antwort, aber ich muss fragen. Verfluchte Unsicherheit. "Was ist das Dritte?"

Er schaut mich an, leicht tadelnd. "John. Sicherlich muss ich dir das nicht sagen."

Wir brechen auf. Wir fahren mit dem Taxi, um ihn nicht zu ermüden. Wir gehen zum Trafalgar Square. Hyde Park. Wir laufen schweigend. Sherlocks Gleichgewicht ist akzeptabel, jedoch hält er sich an meinem Arm fest. Er sieht sich um, nimmt alles auf.

Wir halten zum Ausruhen an einer Bank am Fluss. Ich gehe zum Geländer und schaue hinab aufs Wasser. "Werden wir darüber reden?", sage ich schließlich.

"Worüber?"

Ich lache höhnisch. Als ob da ein anderes Thema zur Verfügung stünde. "Der Fakt, dass du heute Nacht sterben wirst."

"Was gibt es da zu sagen?"

"Ziemlich viel! Sherlock – Ich bin ... Ich hab nicht ..."

Er packt meinen Ärmel und zieht mich zurück auf die Bank. "Ich habe meinen Frieden damit gemacht." Er schaut mir in die Augen. "Ich habe nie erwartet ein langes Leben zu leben, John. Ich habe stets gedacht, ich würde früh sterben. Jedoch nicht, dass es so passieren würde. Ich dachte, ich würde erschossen oder in die Luft gesprengt. Dachte, ich würde zumindest jemanden mit mir nehmen, jemanden ohne den die Welt besser dran wäre. Die Vorstellung hat mich nie geplagt. Nur in letzter Zeit wurde die Vorstellung dieses Leben zu verlassen - quälend.

"Warum?"

"Ich hatte nie jemanden, den ich zurücklassen würde. Jemanden, der mich vermissen würde." Er sieht mich erneut an und da ist etwas wundes in seinen Augen. "Wirst du mich vermissen, John?"

Meine Kehle ist gefühlt so eng wie ein Nadelöhr. Ich schlucke hart. "Bis ans Ende meiner Tage, Sherlock."

In der Wohnung ist es still. Wir schauen bei Mrs. Hudson vorbei. Sie bewahrt die Fassung. Sie umarmt Sherlock noch mal, dann mich.

Wir gehen nach oben. Ich schließe die Tür hinter uns. Die Nacht ist angebrochen und ich fühle mich hilflos treibend. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll oder ob es einen Plan gibt. Er sitzt in seinem Sessel.  
Ich bleibe an seiner Seite. Er schaut zu mir auf. "Holst du die Tabletten, John?"

Mein Herz erstarrt zu Eis und mein Magen schnürt sich zusammen. „Jetzt? Aber … jetzt?"

Seine Stimme ist sanft. „Was bringt es, das aufzuschieben?"

„Was es bringt? Ich weiß nicht, es ist nur – muss es jetzt sein?"

„Lass uns einfach die Tabletten holen. Dann sind wir soweit."

Ich geh wie betäubt in die Küche und fülle ein Glas mit Wasser. Die Tabletten sind in meiner Tasche. Ich lege sie in eine kleine Schale und gehe zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er beobachtet mich. Ich sinke vor seinem Sessel auf den Boden, zwischen seinen Beinen kniend. Ich halte das Glas und die Schüssel, aber ich bewege mich nicht, um sie ihm zu geben.

Er greift nach unten und nimmt sie mir ab, aber er stellt sie auf das Tischchen an seiner Seite. Er lehnt sich nach vorne, die Hände vor sich gefaltet. „Nein, es sollte mir nichts ausmachen zu sterben, John. Es ist, was wir alle dem Leben schulden. Und ich bin froh, dass ich in der Lage bin es auf meine Art zu machen." Er verstummt und wartet, bis ich zu ihm aufsehe. „Es macht mir nichts aus, abgesehen von ..." Er schluckt hart. „Abgesehen von dir. Ich bedauere, was auch immer an Schmerz dir damit zugefügt wird. Ich behaupte nicht zu wissen, welcher Art der ist. Ich weiß nur, dass ich einige Zeit damit verbracht habe mir vorzustellen, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wären unsere Rollen vertauscht."

Ich versuche mir sein Gesicht einzuprägen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll bis ich höre, wie es mir rausschlüpft. „Ich habe wirklich gedacht, ich würde den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen."

Er grinst ein wenig. „Das ist alles, was du vorgehabt hast? Recht begrenzt, oder?"

„Nein, ich meine – egal was sonst noch geschah oder wen sonst ich traf oder was ich sonst war, vor allem anderen bin ich – das." Ich mache eine vage Handbewegung in die Luft zwischen uns.

Er nickt. „Ich glaube, in einem gewissen Sinn bin ich vom Glück begünstigt."

„Begünstigt? Wie?"

„Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen."

Ich bin verloren.

Ich fühle seine Hand auf meinem Haar während ich weine, meine Stirn gegen seine Knie gelehnt. Ich bin hilflos. Ich habe versagt. „Ich sollte dafür sorgen, dass du sicher bist", sage ich unter Tränen. „Ich kann es nicht stoppen. Es tut mir so leid. Ich kann es nicht in Ordnung bringen."

„Du hast es in Ordnung gebracht, John. Deinetwegen kann ich auf die Art gehen, wie ich gehen möchte." Seine Hand schlüpft unter mein Kinn und kippt meinen Kopf aufwärts. Er umfasst mein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und lehnt seine Stirn gegen meine. Ich halte mich an seinen Handgelenken fest, denn ich muss mich an irgendetwas festhalten. „Ich bin kein Mann der Erklärungen oder Bekenntnisse abgibt", sagt er leise.

„Ich brauche keine."

„Gut. Ich vertraue darauf, dass meine Handlungen ausreichend für sich sprechen."

Ich nicke. Er lässt mich los und zieht sich zurück. Er greift nach der Schale und dem Glas. Ich packe mein Handy aus und verschicke zwei Nachrichten. Eine an Lestrade, eine an Sarah. Das ist die Vereinbarung. Ich sende die Nachrichten, wenn er die Tabletten nimmt. Beide kommen in einer Stunde zur Wohnung. Lestrade kommt wegen Sherlock. Sarah kommt wegen mir.

Sherlock schaut mir ein weiteres mal in die Augen, dann spült er die Tabletten mit einem Schluck Wasser runter. Mit einem Hauch von Endgültigkeit stellt er die Schale beiseite.

Es ist getan. Innerhalb der nächsten dreißig Minuten wird er wegdämmern.

Ich stehe auf und seine Augen folgen mir. Ich strecke meine Hand nach ihm aus und ziehe ihn auf die Füße. Er schaut mich an. Verwirrt. Ich leite ihn zur Couch und setze mich in die Ecke. Er versteht was ich vorhabe und setzt sich neben mich. Ich halte immer noch seine Hand.

Er atmet bewusst langsam. Ich will reden, aber ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll oder ob es einem von uns beiden helfen würde. Er schaut mich an. „John ...", beginnt er und ich sehe die Angst in seinen Augen. „Ich dachte, ich wäre hierfür bereit." Seine Stimme zittert.

„Ich bin da, Sherlock."

„Ich habe Angst, John." Seine Stimme hat für mich noch nie so klein geklungen.

Nichts was ich je mache, wird jemals wieder so wichtig sein.

Ich ziehe ihn in meine Arme und lege seinen Kopf an meine Schulter. Er ist so dünn. Er faltet sich auf einem unglaublich kleinen Raum zusammen, passt sich meinem Schoß an. Meine Arme können ihn komplett umschließen. Er packt sich eine Handvoll von meinem Pullover und lässt zittrig den Atem gehen. „Entspann dich nur", flüster ich.

„Ich will dich nicht verlassen."

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst."

Wir bewegen uns am Rand einer Klippe. Dumpfes Entsetzen überflutet mich. Verzweifelt will ich es nicht hören und ebenso verzweifelt, will ich es nicht sagen. Genau jetzt, verliere ich meinen besten Freund und das ist schlimm genug. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertrage mehr zu verlieren. Ich kann nicht auf diese Zukunft blicken, die uns nun verwehrt bleibt und zugeben, das wir etwas anderes hätten haben können als die mir bekannte Freundschaft. Wenn ich diese Straße entlang schaue, die nun versperrt ist und dort etwas anderes erblick, das ich immer flüchtig gesehen habe, aber nie danach gegriffen , es mir nie eingestanden habe, zerbricht es mich möglicherweise wirklich für immer.

Aber hier geht es nicht um mich. Wenn er es braucht, dann wird es ausgesprochen. Und dann hilf mir Gott.

Ich fühle, wie sich seine Gliedmaßen lockern. „John", sagt er und das Wort ist verwaschen. „Muss dich sehen."

Ich dreh ihn in meinen Armen, bis wir uns ansehen. Seine Augenlider sind schlaff. Er zittert. „Sherlock, sieh mich nur an. Nicht denken. Versuch nicht festzuhalten. Schau mich nur an, okay?"

Er macht es. Seine Augen zucken über mein Gesicht, als ob er das versucht, was ich zuvor schon getan habe, mich einzuprägen. Ich weiß, ich werde nicht verschont, weil er es auch nicht wurde.

Ich küsse zart seine Lippen. Ich fühle, wie die Anspannung von ihm abfällt und seine Hand auf meinem Gesicht. Ich halte ihn fest, wieder Stirn an Stirn. Seine Augenlider flattern nun. Er küsst mich zurück, sich quälend als würde es seine letzte Kraft rauben. Seine Hand hat sich um meinen Pullover gekrampft und seine Augen brennen als er mich ansieht. „Ich will, das du das letzte bist, was ich sehe", raspelt er.

Ich halte seinen Blick. Ich fühle jede Sekunde wie eine Klinge an meiner Haut, aber ich halte ihn. Ich werde nicht wegsehen, denn das hier ist heilig und ich habe sowieso längst den Punkt überschritten, von dem ich noch hätte gerettet werden können. Er nimmt ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und sackt zusammen. Seine Augen schließen sich.

Er schläft nun. Es wird nicht für lang sein.

Ich ziehe ihn näher, wickel mich selber um ihn. Ich küsse sein Gesicht wieder und wieder. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich mit ihm rede, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich sage. Vielleicht sage ich ihm, dass ich ihn liebe. Vielleicht erzähle ich ihm, dass ich nie jemanden anderen geliebt habe und es auch nie werde. Vielleicht verfluche ich ihn, weil er mich verlässt. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung. Es spielt keine Rolle. Alles davon ist wahr, egal ob ich es ihm sage oder nicht.

Er macht seinen letzten Atemzug ein paar Minuten später. Atmet aus, und dann – nichts.

Ich starre auf sein Gesicht nieder. Es ist nicht real.

Er kann mich jetzt nicht mehr hören. Also sage ich alles nochmal und dieses mal weiß ich es, dass ich es mache. Ich rede mit ihm, bis mir die Stimme versagt.

Lestrade und Sarah sind da. Wann sind sie angekommen? Sie lehnen über uns, ihre Gesichter sind traurig. Sarah weint. Lestrade ist mit den Männern vom Bestattungsunternehmen gekommen, die ihn wegbringen werden. Ich will nicht. Sarah hat ihren Arm um mich geschlungen und letztlich überreden sie und Lestrade mich ihn loszulassen. Ich kann nicht zusehen. Ich geh ans Fenster und Sarah umarmt mich von hinten. Ich höre das Geraschel und die Räder auf der Treppe und das Klirren der Bahre. Sie sind fast schon weg, als ich sie stoppe.

„Halt. Einen Moment." Ich habe auf sie wohl gefasst genug gewirkt, so dass sie gestoppt haben als ich sie darum bat. Er ist mit einem Laken bedeckt. Ich gehe zu der Bahre und blätter das Laken zurück.

Ich schaue nur. Vielleicht hatte ich etwas zu sagen, doch jetzt ist es weg. Es ist zu spät. Der Mann, den ich verloren habe, war nicht nur mein bester Freund. Nicht jetzt.

Sie bringen ihn weg. Lestrade umarmt mich und es ist ein klein wenig beunruhigend, doch ich brauche es. Er geht und Sarah beobachtet mich wie ein Adler.

Ich gehe durchs Wohnzimmer rüber zur Couch. Auf halber Strecke knicken mir langsam die Beine ein und ich sitze am Boden, ins Leere starrend. Sie leistet mir dort Gesellschaft und hält meine Hand.

Ich fühle nichts.

Die Beerdigung ist gut besucht. Es überrascht mich nicht. Viele Leute bewunderten Sherlock. Viele mehr konnten ihn nicht leiden. Aber niemand, der mit ihm zu tun hatte, würde ihn jemals vergessen und es schien als ob alle gezwungen waren zu kommen.

Ich werde wie der trauernde Witwer behandelt. Chef-Trauergast. Es sollte wirklich seine Mutter sein, aber jeder scheint zu denken diese Einteilung ist vollkommen angemessen, einschließlich der Frau selber.

Ungeachtet meiner Ängste, wirft sie mir nichts vor. Mycroft erzählt mir, dass sie Abschiede hasst und nicht gewusst hätte, wie sie mit Sherlock hätte umgehen sollen, also ist es so auch gut. Sie scheint es zu verstehen. Sie umarmt mich und sagt mir, sie wäre so froh, dass ich in seinen letzten Stunden bei ihm war.

Ich stehe auf, um seine Grabrede zu halten. Ich mache es nur, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass es jemand anderer macht. Ich spreche über seinen Scharfsinn, seine Hingabe für seine Arbeit. Ich spreche über die Menschen, denen er geholfen hat und die Kriminellen, welche er der Gerechtigkeit zugeführt hat. Ich spreche nicht darüber, wie er es schaffte, dass ich mich lebendig fühle oder die Art, wie seine Augen geleuchtet haben, wenn das Sonnenlicht von der Seite dahinter glitt.

Ich erzähle der Trauergemeinde, dass er mein Freund war und das ich mich geehrt fühle ihn gekannt und mit ihm gearbeitet zu haben. Ich erzähle ihnen nicht, dass ich ihn liebte, und dass ich ihn immer noch liebe, und dass wenn ich einen Wunsch in der Welt hätte es der wäre, dass ich es hätte stoppen können.

Sherlock hat mir alles hinterlassen. Er hatte mehr Geld als ich erwartet habe. Er hat sicherlich niemals einen Mitbewohner gebraucht. Aber ich wusste schon seit längerer Zeit das meine Anwesenheit mehreren Zwecken gedient hatte und der Allerkleinste von ihnen war ein Finanzieller.  
Ich erwische mich dabei einstweilen wohlhabend zu sein. Ich nehme mir eine Auszeit von der Praxis. Ich nutze diese, um die Wohnung neu zu ordnen.

Eines Nachts öffne ich eines seiner Notizbücher. Sammlungen von Verbrechen, Deduktionen, Beispiele. Die in seiner spinnenartigen Handschrift gekritzelten Notizen sind überall. Ich sitze mit ihnen da und ich höre ihn, wie er mich anleitet. Ich lese das ganze Ding. Dann lese ich das nächste und dann das nächste.

Innerhalb eines Monats habe ich alles in der Wohnung gelesen. Ich bringe Archivschränke mit, um seine chaotischen Schnipsel zu sortieren. Ich halte jedes Stück mit einem Hinweis, den ich benötige, innerhalb von Sekunden in Händen. Ich weiß nicht warum ich glaube, dass ich diese Fähigkeit haben müsste, aber ich habe sie nichtsdestotrotz.

Lestrade ruft mich etwa sechs Wochen nach der Beerdigung an. „Seltsamer Fall", sagt er. „Mann wurde tot aufgefunden, nicht ein Mal an ihm. Verschlossener Raum, keine Fenster."

„Und?", frage ich verwirrt.

„Werden Sie kommen?"

„Ich?"

Er seufzt. „Sie sind der Nächstbeste, John."

Also gehe ich. Jeder starrt. Ich muss schrecklich deplatziert aussehen ohne die große, schwarzgekleidete Figur an meiner Seite. Ich schließe meine Augen bevor ich den Raum betrete und als ich sie wieder öffne, ist er bei mir.

Ich schaue, und sehe Dinge, die ich zuvor nicht sah. Ich rede mir nicht ein das ich alles sehe, was er sehen würde. Aber ich sehe ziemlich viel. Es stellt sich heraus, dass ich genug sehe.

Ich wende mich an Lestrade als ich gehe. „Ich bin nicht wie er, Greg. Ich bin froh, wenn ich helfen kann. Aber ich werde dafür entlohnt werden.

Er grinst. „Wie Sie wünschen, Dr. Watson."

Beim nächsten Mal bin ich schneller. Das mal danach bin ich noch gründlicher.

Ich sitze zu Hause mit den Fallakten, und wir sprechen sie durch. „Was hast du aus der Geldbörse geschlossen?", fragt er mich.

„Er war im Fitnessstudio in der Nacht davor."

„Woher weißt du das?" Er ist skeptisch. Sherlock hat nie sehr viel Wert auf traditionelle Ermittlungsmethoden gelegt. Brieftaschen, Tagebücher, Telefonanrufe. Zu offensichtlich.

„Er hatte einen dicken Stapel Karten darin. Kreditkarten, Mitgliedskarten, Bankkarten. Seine Scheckkarte ist die Zweite von hinten. Das ist die Karte, welche die meisten Personen am häufigsten benutzen, also hatte er die Angewohnheit seine Karte zu benutzen und sie dann hinten in den Stapel zurückzuschieben. Die Mitgliedskarte vom Fitnessstudio ist ganz hinten, er muss sie also benutzt haben nachdem er die Scheckkarte zum letzten Mal benutzt hat. Die meisten Personen benutzen ihre Scheckkarte recht häufig, also war er wahrscheinlich in der Nacht vor seinem Tod im Fitnessstudio."

„Hmm. Ich bin beeindruckt."

Ich lächel. „Das würdest du niemals sagen, wenn du wirklich hier wärst."

„Die Anschuldigung verletzt mich, John."

Manchmal kann ich ihn beinahe sehen. Ich schließe meine Augen und rufe mir sein Bild in Erinnerung. „Ich liebe dich."

Er antwortet nicht. Das macht er nie, wenn ich es sage.

Sechs Monate später kündige ich in der Praxis. Ich habe neue Visitenkarten. John Watson, M.D. Consulting detective.

Nach wie vor der Einzige weltweit.


End file.
